


Retribution

by hpluv3r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dark Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Painplay, Powerful Harry, Sub Draco Malfoy, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpluv3r/pseuds/hpluv3r
Summary: Draco feels guilty. Harry is angry.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy would not leave Harry alone.

It started a couple months after the end of the war, after Harry had spoken for him at his trial.

First it was minor, a hesitant hello in the streets, to which Harry would nod politely and pick up pace.

Then one day at the pub the blonde decided to take up seat next to him. Again, Harry nodded his acknowledgement, downed the rest of his drink, and left.

To Malfoy's credit, he wasn't being obnoxious.

However, all Harry could see was a man who changed a little too late.

All he could see was the faces of Dumbledore and Snape. Even of Fred, and Remus.

Had Draco decided to man up a little sooner they could have prevented the whole bloody damn thing.

Harry knew he was being unreasonable. The war was not Malfoy's fault. He didn't bring back Voldemort, nor did he kill anyone with his own hands.

But Harry hated him nonetheless. Almost as much as he hated himself.

Harry was stocked full of hatred these days. His friends had to walk on eggshells around him.

He didn't understand why they still hung around, but he did appreciate it, even if he couldn't show it.

The sad truth is that Harry had been prepared to die that day. There was nothing left for him here.

Now, Harry wasn't suicidal, not by far. He wasn't one to bitch out of life under a bottle of pills.

Instead he turned to reckless carelessness, which ironically made him feel more alive than anything.

From the way he drove to the way he ate to the way he did his job, Harry was a man to be feared.

He was not afraid to die and everyone knew it.

Criminals raised their hands in surrender from a mile away when they saw him coming.

Yet the blonde in question was oblivious to the dark ugly silhouette that Harry carried alongside him.

Harry barely gave the time of day to his friends, so it puzzled him to see the blonde act as though they were long time buddies.

As though he didn't bloody ruin everything because he was too stupid to act.

Apparently Malfoy was still as dumb as ever as he stood knocking on Harry's door.

Harry knew who it was, could sense Draco's magic as he was able to do with everyone.

He surprised himself by getting up to open it. Half curious, half ready to give the blonde a very valuable lesson.

Anger aside, Harry prided himself in his control as he opened the door to peer down into the nervous grey eyes.

He said nothing, allowing the other man to drown in his own discomfort as he visibly tried to form words.

"Can we talk?" Draco spits out nervously, juggling his weight from one foot to the other.

Harry sighs openly. Clearly Malfoy had been working up the courage to ask that question for months.

"Say what you need to say Malfoy. Get it all out so you can bloody stop pestering me like some lost child."

"Can I come in?" Draco boldly asks next.

Harry was both annoyed and surprised by the nerve.

"We are not friends and we never were. Stop acting like it." Harry's patience was waining.

"Yes.. no.. I know that but I just need to.. please?" Draco ends awkwardly, embarrassed but determined to say his piece.

Harry fumed silently as he opened the door wider to allow the blonde entrance. Aside his anger curiosity peaked. What did Malfoy need to say so badly?

He did not offer the man a seat nor refreshments. For all intents and purposes he acted as though he still had Draco by the door.

Realizing this, Draco takes a breath and says the words he had said to himself a million times already.

"I just want to know why you did it." he says hurriedly.

"Did what?" Harry responds, arms crossed. He had done a lot of things.

"Why did you defend me?" Draco clarifies.

Harry studies the man in front of him. He was not the well kept, pompous pretty boy that had pranced around the halls at Hogwarts.

This was a troubled man with many unanswered questions. After a moment Harry responds.

"I don't know. What does it matter?" he says uncaringly.

"It.. it matters to me." Draco insists.

Again, Harry takes his time answering.

"Why do you think I did it?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking." There was no hint of sarcasm in his voice. He really had no idea.

"Perhaps it was a mistake." Harry had no interest in easing the other man's discomfort.

"Perhaps, but that still doesn't explain why you did it." Draco was persistent.

Harry had to admit he was surprised by the blonde's total lack of self preservation.

"I did it for Albus... and Snape." Harry attempted to hold back the words that came next, to no avail.

"Don't you dare think it's because you deserved it."

Harry is pleased to see pain in the other man's eyes.

"I know I don't." he says hollowly.

"Is that all?" Harry asks, unmoved, ready to return to his solitude.

Draco says nothing, nor does he budge from where he stood.

Harry's patience was at its end. Even now the other man had no backbone with which to speak his mind.

He grabs the blond by his shirt and lifts him inches from the ground.

"You're useless you know that?" he says angrily, his face inches from Malfoy's.

"At least your father had a pair." he spits.

Draco does nothing to set himself free.

"I'm not afraid of you." he finally says to Harry, finding his resolve.

This brings a smile to Harry's face, though there was no mirth to be found. He was simply amused.

"No surprise there. You're just stupid is all." he says coldly, grip tightening on Draco's collar.

"I know."

Harry angers further as the blonde accepts his taunting. Was he trying to make Harry out to be the bad one?

"What the fuck do you want Malfoy?" Harry asks, shaking him threateningly. Draco can feel the angry buzz of Harry's magic as he tries the man's patience.

"I want what I deserve." Draco finally spits out.

That did it.

Harry uses his grip to toss the blonde into the table.

"What you DESERVE? What the FUCK do you think it is that you think I owe you blondie? Tell me."

Draco struggles to regain his breath but manages to form a single word.

"This."

Harry pauses, finally trying to wrap his head around what it was that Malfoy wanted.

Draco Malfoy felt guilty for the part he had played.

"This, Malfoy? This is what you want? Someone to beat the shit out of you for what you did so you can stop hating yourself?"

Harry's voice dipped low, the way it did whenever he encountered the sort of scum that didn't deserve the light of day.

"I wont stop hating myself, I promise." Malfoy laughs darkly, relieved that he had finally spoken the words that he had been thinking for so long.

"Hmm." Harry would be lying if he said he didn't love the thought of putting Malfoy in his place.

Wandlessly he binds the other man's wrists and ankles so that he is spread eagle in mid-air.

Draco groans, hanging his head in relief. Yes, this is exactly what he wanted.

As the seconds go by Draco continues to wait. The silence is so heavy the he is tempted to crane his neck around to see if Harry was still there. But he doesn't, he just waits.

Eventually he hears footsteps, and then sees the feet of the man in question appear in his line of vision.

Harry pulls Draco's head up by his hair and looks coldly into his eyes.

"Well, if that's really what you want, I can't say the thought doesn't excite me." he smirks.

Draco bites at his lower lip.

"Yes, please."

Harry observes the flush in Malfoy's cheeks and smiles mirthlessly once again.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

He lets go of Draco's hair and slowly and deliberately moves his hands down to unbuckle his belt.

A laugh bubbles up as he hears Draco's breath quicken.

"Wow Malfoy, never would have thought you to be a pain slut. Just look at you." Harry gestured to Draco's crotch. The other man was half hard.

Harry whips his belt out through the loops of his pants. Draco groans softly, eyes still glued to Harry's feet.

"Would you like for me to whip you with my belt Malfoy?" Harry taunts, finding it hard to believe that this was truly what the other man wanted.

"Please." This time his response was barely more than a whisper. Draco was humiliated. But at the same time, he knew that this was what he had been craving for a very long time.

Harry cracks the belt through the air and Draco jumps as much as his binding allows him to.

"Don't tempt me Malfoy. I'd gladly beat you bloody." Harry warns. And he meant it. He hated the other man, perhaps even unreasonably so.

"I'll take whatever you give me." Draco responds determinedly.

Harry laughs again.

"You'd be begging for me to stop before a minute has passed."

Draco glares, though his gaze remains lowered.

"Try me."

Harry vanishes Draco's clothing, every single piece, and is pleased as the other man's blush deepens.

But Draco says nothing, biting further into his lip as fear begins to form in his chest.

But this is what he wanted, he wasn't going to back out now.

Harry slowly walks out of Draco's sight as the blonde works to quell his panic.

Draco knew it would come, but the first lash still takes him by surprise and he cries out in pain, eyes watering instantly. Harry had not held back.

Harry watches the welt deepen immediately into an angry red bruise across the pale skin of Draco's back and he sobers slightly.

"Have you ever done this before Malfoy?"

"N..no" Draco grounds out.

"And this is still what you want?" Harry asks skeptically.

"Yes." he responds, slightly more confident. He needed this.

Harry hmms thoughtfully as he delivers three more lashes in rapid succession.

Draco groans in pain once more, but realizes in the back of his mind that Harry had not used as much force this time, and he was grateful. Otherwise, he really may have started begging within seconds.

"Why me?" Harry asks.

"You hate me enough to do it." Draco responds shakily.

Three more lashes. Draco scrunches his face in pain, the metallic taste of blood assaulting his tongue as he accidently bites through his lip.

"I do. I really really do Malfoy." Harry's anger swelling in the pit of his chest.

"But so do lots of other people..." he continues.

Draco starts as he feels Harry's fingers on his back, tracing the marks that he had just put there.

"Maybe I should give Ron a.."

"NO! Please no, not him." Draco interrupts him before he could finish his sentence.

Draco feels terror as imagines that scenario. He never considered that Harry would make a social event out of this. He panics in his restraints.

Harry responds, "Oh? But he would just LOVE to have a chance to take some stress out on your hide.", now tracing the length of the welts with the offending belt.

"Please don't" Draco begs. He curses to himself as his imagines the shame.

"Why not?" Harry pushes.

"He'll... he'll take it too far."

Harry steps back and cracks the belt across the welts he'd already made, using as much strength as he had the first time.

Draco cries out openly, tears making their way down his face.

"And I won't?" Was that a challenge? Harry wondered, cracking the belt this time across Dracos' arse.

Draco scrambles to put his thoughts together. Why did he want this from Harry but couldn't bare the thought of Weasley hurting him so?

"I.. I don't know." he responds, unable to come up with a good answer, and hangs his head in submission.

Harry whips him several times more, admittedly enjoying the uncharacteristic submission from the man in front of him.

Draco groans and cries out, but has yet to ask Harry to stop.

Harry wanted to see him beg.

Beg the way he should have at his hearing.

Yet when Draco begins to sob Harry halts.

In this moment he realizes how tightly his hand was clutched around the belt. His fingers had cramped into that position and his shoulder ached from swinging.

He looks up at Malfoy with eyes anew.

The pale skin was completely covered with angry red welts, from neck to knees.

Surely Draco's skin was on fire, yet he continued to allow Harry to beat him.

Harry releases the binds and immediately retires to the kitchen for a glass of water. He needed to clear his head.

He had lost control, and Malfoy had let him.

His anger was now replaced with guilt. Part of him hoped that Draco had left as he walked back into his living room with another glass of water in hand.

Unfortunately the blonde in question was still there, on all fours with his head bowed right where the bonds had released him. He was silent, though his body still shook with sobs.

"Here." Harry says awkwardly. His discomfort grows as the blonds looks up with red, puffy eyes and a bloody lower lip.

He says thank you as he takes the glass from Harry's hands and downs it greedily.

"Why?" Harry asks once again.

"I deserve it."

So this really was what Malfoy wanted. This is what he felt he deserved.

Guilty or not, Harry couldn't find the words to disagree with him.

"Er.. do you.. feel.. better?" Harry asks awkwardly, anger drained.

"A little, I think." After a moment Draco adds,

"Thanks for stopping."

"You're welcome.. I think.." Harry responds, slightly confused. Malfoy probably did have a good point. Ron would have beaten the blonde bloody.

When Draco finally gets a hold of himself, he conjures some clothing and stands up shakily to carefully put them on.

With the intense emotion out of the way, the awkwardness was hitting heavy. With a nod, the same bloody polite nod he had been giving Harry all this time, Draco departs without another word, leaving Harry to try and process what the bloody hell had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry found his thoughts wandering to Malfoy in the days to come.

Had he healed his injuries? Harry hoped he hadn't.

It pleased him to think the blonde could not move without remembering what Harry had done to him. What Draco himself had asked for.

Did Harry have any regrets? No, none at all.

He simply could not understand why the other man had taken over his thoughts.

He didn't have a long time to ponder, as after three days the man in question finally makes an appearance into society.

It happens at the pub, and Harry's eyes darken as he peers up at him from atop the paper in his hands, taking in Malfoy's stiff gait and disheveled appearance.

The blonde most definitely had not healed himself, much to Harry's pleasure.

Draco catches his eye almost as soon as he walks in, but immediately averts his gaze to the floor.

Finally, Harry thought. It seemed that Draco would not impose his bloody positivity on Harry today.

He does, however, decide to approach Harry, taking a seat across from him.

And for once, Harry does not immediately make move to leave, curiosity once more getting the better of him.

Draco still does not meet Harry's eyes as he says,

"I was hoping we could perhaps meet again."

Harry takes his time to respond, allowing the tension to grow as Draco fidgeted in his seat.

"More of what you deserve? Are you even healed yet?" He asks skeptically.

"No, but it's tolerable now." Draco neglects to mention that the pain had been a great distraction from his own personal self loathing, and that as it eased his thoughts began to darken once more.

Again, Harry takes his time to respond, mulling over the words he would say next.

"It would be on my terms." he says finally. Draco breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yes, of course." he nods enthusiastically, much to Harry's chagrin.

"Look at me." he says to the blonde, who instantly complies.

"I'm saying that I'll do whatever I feel like Malfoy, do you understand that?" Harry says emotionlessly.

Again a spark of fear runs through Draco, entwined with want and need. This time the blonde has the wit to hesitate. Would he really be able to handle the other man's fury? It was no secret that Harry was considered dark in many ways. He had went after the death eaters ruthlessly following the Dark Lord's demise. To most, Barty Crouch jr. had simply disappeared. But Draco knew better. Harry had tortured, dismembered, and then killed the man for his part in the war. While Harry did not generally resort to homicide, this was simply out of personal preference rather than any qualms against it.

In other words, Draco Malfoy felt that Harry Potter was a fair man. Only he could give Draco what he needed without going easy on him or going too far.

"Yes, I understand." he says, keeping Harry's gaze. Draco's heart skips a beat as Harry allows himself to look pleased for a brief second.

Harry folds up his newspaper, downs the rest of his drink, and says,

"I'll owl you.", before departing without waiting for a response. He had a lot to think about.

-

The next day Harry decides to pay a visit to Ron and Hermione's, though conveniently whilst Hermione was at work.

"Ron, what would you do if you had Malfoy at your mercy?" Harry asks experimentally.

Ron gives him a confused look, thrown off by the randomness of the question. It is quickly replaced with anger.

"Malfoy? Do you even have to ask? I'd fuck that ferret up good. You know how I feel about that." he scowls. Ron had been pretty upset that Harry had spoken for Draco at his hearing. He eventually came round to Harry's reasoning, but Harry knew that Ron wanted to see Malfoy burn for allowing the death eaters into Hogwarts.

When Harry doesn't respond, Ron pushes further.

"Why are you asking? He did some other shit didn't he?"

Harry weighs his response carefully, deciding that an indirect answer would be best.

"He's willing to do anything to stay out of Azkaban."

"Let me at him Harry. I'll show that ferret what he has coming to him. He'll wish he's in Azkaban when I'm done with him." Ron stand up eagerly, already plotting his revenge.

Again Harry ponders. Even though Ron had eventually come around, Harry knew the redhead never truly forgave him for letting Malfoy off scot-free.

"No maiming him permanently, and you can't tell anyone, Hermione included."

"Deal." Ron says without hesitation.

"Where is he?" he continues, already putting on his jacket.

-

This time Harry is prepared when Draco knocks. He was exactly on time.

Harry allows him in without a word. He escorts the blonde into the living room, hand on his shoulder, and shoves him roughly to his knees.

He binds Draco's hands behind his back before proceeding to blindfold him and shove a ball-gag into his mouth. Harry had not asked for permission, and Draco complies without complaint, heart racing.

Harry then squats in front of the other man, bringing his face close to Draco's ear.

"I'm not the only one who deserves a bit of revenge. You will behave yourself and do everything he tells you too."

Draco could not help but give a yelp of protest, incomprehensible through the gag. After a moment he begins the shake, fearful. He should have seen this coming.

Harry observed the terrified man in front of him, intrigued.

"Will you comply?"

Still shaking, Draco nods his head yes, though tears were already starting to form behind the blindfold. He starts unexpectedly when he feels Harry's hand on his shoulder once more.

"I'll be watching, be good for me."

To say Draco was surprised by these words was an understatement. Draco took a few deep breaths and strengthened his resolve, much to Harry's pleasure.

Because, for some reason, Draco Malfoy trusted him. Trusted Harry to use him however he liked and would try his best to take it all.

Though it would likely take Harry a very long time to realize it, he was very quickly becoming fond of the creature in front of him.

When Ron comes through the floo unannounced, Draco begins to shake once more, relieved that the fear in his eyes was hidden by the blindfold.

Immediately Ron begins to laugh. There was humor, most certainly, but there was also a dark tinge that could easily be detected by anyone listening.

"Oh how I have dreamt of this day Harry." he says, grinning.

"I want him to see me." he continues, not willing to believe Draco was his to torture just yet.

"He's all yours mate." Harry says neutrally, pointedly ignoring the anxiety trying to creep into his head. He walks away to pour himself a glass of fire-whisky and puts his feet up on his couch.

When Ron pulls off the blindfold Harry sees fear quickly turn to rebellion, though the remnants of tears gave him away.

Ron was likely oblivious, as he punches Malfoy square in the nose, breaking it.

Draco cries out as blood begins to stream down his face, but the rebellion does not leave his eyes, nor does he attempt to get up or shy away.

This pleases Ron further.

"You weren't kidding Harry. The ferret would do anything to avoid Azkaban wouldn't he?"

This catches Draco's attention, and his eyes move to find Harry's, calculating.

Harry remains expressionless, but Draco quickly deduces that Harry had not given away his secret. Draco was grateful for this, and showed it by bowing his head and sagging his shoulders in submission.

Because of this he does not see when Weasley rears his foot back to kick him in the nuts, and Draco doubles over in pain, no longer able to remain in position. Still, he does not attempt to escape or defend himself.

"Look at me ferret." Ron says to the cowering man. But Draco did not have it in him to open his eyes.

When Ron proceeds to kick him in the stomach something in Harry protests, but he does nothing.

Still, Draco refuses to look up at Ron.

Ron frowns, unexpectedly unhappy that Draco was not fighting back. He releases the binding on the blonde's hands and removes the ball gag.

"Do something you piece of shit." he says unhappily, kicking him once more.

"Like what?!" Draco spits. What the blood hell did Weasley expect him to do?

"Fight me." Another kick.

"So you can feel better about yourself? I don't think so." Draco responds bitterly.

Harry almost grins. He would have said something similar. Not that he'd allow anyone to lay their hands on him.

The next kick results in a sickening crack for all to hear. Draco groans in pain, scrunching his eyes and willing the tears to disappear.

Harry casts a silencing charm around Draco before speaking.

"Ron.." he says warningly.

"Sorry mate. I know." Ron responds.

Harry finds himself at a loss for words. This isn't what he had envisioned. He feels eyes on him and peers over to see Draco looking at him pleadingly.

Ron follows his gaze and Draco masks his emotions once more.

"Oh, I've got just the thing." Ron says. Harry cancels the charm just in time for Draco to hear Ron's next words.

"Ferret could use a good, old fashioned spanking." Draco groans but says nothing.

"I have just the thing. I'll need to go get it." Ron says, disappearing through the floo.

Barely a second passes before Draco hauls himself back into position on his knees.

"Potter, please." his voice faulters.

Harry gets up and moves closer to him, squatting in front of Draco once more.

"Shh, none of that. You've been so good." he says encouragingly.

Again, the compliment has Draco soaring. If Harry was pleased, then he could take whatever Ron would throw at him next.

Harry moves a hand towards Draco and he stiffens, sighing in relief as Harry heals his ribs.

The brief contact was enough to strengthen Draco's resolve.

Harry moves back in place just in time to hear the floo fire up once more.

Ron reappears with a Quidditch bat. Fred's. Harry's heart tightens painfully.

"Appropriate don't you think Harry?"

Harry nods in agreement. It was entirely appropriate, but he also knew that that thing could break bones.

He looks over to Draco to see that the blonde has his eyes firmly glued to the floor, giving nothing away.

"What do you think Malfoy. Is this appropriate?" Harry taunts, emotional as memories of Fred flashed through his head.

Draco looks up at him sadly, nodding in agreement.

"What was that ferret?" Ron says, intervening.

After a second, Draco answers.

"Yes, it's appropriate." he forces himself to say.

"What's appropriate?"

"The bat."

"Why is this bat appropriate Malfoy?"

Ron's anger was thriving anew.

"Because it's Fred's."

Ron could not resist another kick, thought he carefully avoids the other man's ribs. Even Harry sours at the sound of Fred's name coming out of Malfoy's mouth.

"and?!" Ron persists.

"And it's my fault he's dead." Draco continues emptily.

"Yes Malfoy. It's all your fucking fault." Another kick.

Ron magically strips the blonde down to his pants. Harry's stomach lurches as he sees the damage he'd imposed on the blonde several days before.

Draco's skin was still welted black and blue. Harry had intended to heal those before Ron came over, but the thought had escaped him.

Ron looks over at Harry in surprise but says nothing, too absorbed in his own fury.

"Bend over the table."

When Draco moves to get up, Ron says,

"Crawl."

Draco crawls to the coffee table and places his forearms onto it, hugging his head in his hands. Harry could not help but note that this time Draco was not excited in the least.

"Count them." Ron says, before cracking the bat down across his arse.

Draco yells out in pain. "One."

Ron strikes again, harder. Tears pour down Malfoy's face. "Two."

Again. "Three."

Ron says nothing, focusing on relinquishing his anger into his swings.

"T..ten." Draco was sobbing.

Ron does not appear to notice.

"Ffffourteen." Draco forces out between breaths.

After the 15th strike, Draco finally begs.

"P..please.." he says. Harry's stomach lurches in protest once more. He had wanted to hear the blonde beg, so why wasn't he enjoying this?

The plead only serves to anger Ron further.

"I said count ferret!"

On the 16th, another sickening crack is heard. Draco screams, falling to the floor in fetal position.

"Get up!" Ron yells, but Harry was already on his feet.

He grabs on to the bat, communicating with Ron with his eyes.

The haze covering Ron's eyes clears, and he sobers up enough to look down at Draco.

The blonde was bleeding through his shorts. Ron lets go of the bat as though it burned him.

"That's enough." Harry says neutrally.

Ron nods in agreement, tears starting to pour down his own face. Harry could tell this had nothing to do with Draco.

"I'm gonna go mate." he says, eyes haunted.

Harry nods and Ron floos away, leaving the bat behind.

Harry looks down at Draco with regret, healing the fracture as well as his nose, but leaving the rest.

He pours two glasses of firewhisky and downs one as he allows the other man time to pull himself together.

And, much to Harry's surprise, he sees Draco right himself to his knees once more, head bowed.

"Haven't you had enough?" Harry asks, confused.

Draco laughs dryly through his tears. "More than enough, Harry."

"Don't call me that. This doesn't change anything." Harry responds sharply, annoyed.

Draco nods pitifully.

"What am I going to do with you?" Harry asks himself aloud, sighing.

"Whatever you wish H.. Mr. Potter." Draco responds.

Harry laughs.

"Get out."

And Draco does.

Harry downs the second glass of whisky.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry shouldn't have been surprised to have an irate Hermione barge her way into his residence the next day.

Fucking Ron. He couldn't keep anything to himself could he?

"Where is he?!" she asks Harry determinedly, skipping the pleasantries.

"Who?" Harry responds neutrally. He was pretty sure he already knew, but wasn't about to risk giving himself away.

"Malfoy! What did you do with him?"

"He left."

Hermione halted in her about-to-be tirade.

"Left?"

Harry nods, and Hermione crosses her arms, clearly unwilling to simply let this go.

"Ron said you had him prisoner."

"Well, as you can see, I do not." he gestures around him.

"You can look around if you like." he continues. Hermione's frown deepens.

"He told me what you guys did." she looked as though the tears were about to start at any moment.

"And what was that?" Harry responds, unyielding.

"You beat him bloody! Harry how could you?"

Harry laughs darkly.

"Wasn't the first time, likely wont be my last." He is surprised when she approached him suddenly, slapping him sharply, but not too hard, across the cheek.

Harry touches his cheek in surprise, but says nothing. Only Hermione.. or Mrs Weasley, he supposed,... could get away with doing that.

"He was a child!" Hermione insists in Draco's defense.

"Oh please, we all were." Harry responds, having none of it. He was going to need a cigarette, and soon, if she was going to keep pestering him like this.

"He's.. he's different now." Hermione continues.

"And you know this how?" Ignoring the question, Hermione says,

"Ron said he didn't want to ask. What did Malfoy do?"

When it becomes clear that Hermione really wasn't going to let this go, Harry sighs deeply, rubbing at his temples. Nothing short of the truth was going to sate her.

"Look Hermione, he came here asking for it." As the words left his mouth, Harry realizes frustratingly how much like bullshit it sounded.

"What did he do?" she insists, misunderstanding.

"Hermione, he literally came to my door and asked me to fuck him up."

This, finally, stuns the witch to silence as she attempts to process what he said. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last very long. Harry was many things, but he wasn't a liar. She understood why the dark haired wizard wouldn't tell her husband something like that. Deep down, the Harry they once knew lay watch.

"And you did it?!" Hermione was the only one of them that hadn't changed a single bit.

"Yeah, I bloody did it." Harry admits, unashamed. After a moment, Hermione throws her hands up in frustration, having a seat next to him.

"Harry, don't you get it? He must be feeling so guilty." She felt much sympathy for the blonde. Harry could not say he felt the same.

"Good. He should." he shrugs. After a moment she continues,

"Why would you bring Ron into it?"

Harry shrugs again.

When it becomes apparent she was waiting for an answer, he fesses up.

"If anyone deserves a bit of revenge, it's him."

"Well, if you must know, it did more damage than good."

"He'll be better for it." Harry responds, unfazed.

"Harry!" she says, aghast.

"What do you want from me Hermione?" he asks, fed up.

She allows a tear to slip from her eyes.

"I miss the real you." she says finally. Harry laughs.

"He died." Literally.

Hermione shakes her head no, but does not offer up more on the subject. They've had this argument many times already.

"Ron thinks he broke his ribs." she goes back to talking about Malfoy.

"He did." Hermione looks like she's about to be sick, so he continues.

"I healed them." Though she looked a little better, she was still shaking her head at him.

"Look Harry, I know I can't stop you, but please think about what it is that you're doing." she takes a breath before continuing,

"And please, don't involve Ron in this. He's a mess."

Harry nods. He wasn't planning on involving Ron again anyhow.

And even despite all her disapproval, Hermione insisted on a bite to eat.

Which Harry appreciated greatly. He didn't deserve her as a friend.

About two weeks go by before Harry gets a gnawing feeling at the base of his neck.

After running into Malfoy consistently for weeks, Harry had not seen him once since that day.

It wasn't concern that he was feeling, not that.

But where the hell had the blonde disappeared to?

Experimentally, Harry decides to write a letter to the man. Or, rather, more of an order.

Today at 5 pm.

HP

Harry did not really expect Malfoy to show up. But he was curious enough to try.

But when the other man does show up on Harry's doorstep at 5 pm sharp, he was not surprised then either.

Draco appeared well subdued. His hands were shoving holes into his pockets and he would not meet Harry's eyes.

Though he does step inside when Harry opens the door wider.

The silence is palpable as Harry contemplates what he should do next.

He hadn't thought this far ahead.

The other man stiffens as Harry walks towards him and pulls at the collar of his shirt.

The welts had near completely healed, but Harry knew the damage would be further down, and likely covering the man's torso.

"Take off your clothes."

Harry could hear Draco's breath quicken at the order, but the blonde appeared frozen in place.

Harry grasps Draco firmly on the chin, forcing him to finally look up at the dark haired man.

"Do it." Harry insists, wondering why the other man had even returned.

Slowly, Draco begins to peel off his shirt.

Harry does his best to remain neutral as he took in the ugly black and blue that was Draco's stomach.

Harry swallows thickly, forced to recollect what he had allowed Ron to do to the man in front of him.

Draco's eyes remain firmly on the floor as he maneuvers out of his trousers. Harry didn't have to look to see that Malfoy's arse was most certainly in worse condition.

"You do know there are spells and potions for this sort of thing?" he asks dryly.

Unsurprisingly, Malfoy does not respond.

Harry tries a different question.

"Why did you come here?" he says, putting authority into his voice.

"You said to." Draco responds immediately, defensively.

Harry laughs.

"So this is about what I want now?"

Draco shrugs.

Despondent Malfoy was starting to piss him off.

"What if I told you Ron wanted another go?" he taunts.

Draco tenses stiff as a board. The way he was staring at the door made it apparent that he was considering trying to leave.

Harry laughs again.

"Malfoy, I'm hurt. I thought you wanted to be good for me."

Draco turns his eyes toward Harry, glaring daggers in response to the taunt even as his cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

Even still, Draco says nothing.

"Cat got your tongue? Harry insists.

When Draco only reverts his eyes to the floor, Harry's tone hardens.

"Say something." he demands.

Whatever it was that was going through Malfoy's head, Harry needed to know. What was his angle?

"I did.." the blonde finally spits out.

"Hm? Did what?" Harry pushes.

"I wanted to be good for you." Color flares back into Malfoy's face as he says the words.

Harry eyes the blonde up and down, taking in the hunched shoulders, flushed face. The other man wasn't kidding.

Harry stays silent for a moment, stunned that the blonde would actually admit that. Not only that, but Malfoy's words unexpectedly went straight down to his cock.

For now, Harry would do his best to ignore this.

"Want _ed_? As in, you don't want to please me anymore?"

Draco hunches his shoulders even tighter.

"I.. I don't know." he says honestly.

Harry does not attempt to hold back his snort.

"You wanted me to give you what you deserved. I gave you what you wanted. What, do you think it was  _unfair_?"

Harry was tempted to continue to rip the other man to shreds, but he was more interested in hearing what he had to say.

"No..." Draco responds immediately, teasing at his lower lip as he tries to figure out how best to continue.

"It's.. it's not that... I think I just ..assumed.. that you wouldn't.. well, I mean.. I just didn't think you would be that... severe.. so soon." he swallows heavily, clasping his hands behind him tightly.

Harry closes his eyes as he suppresses a twinge of guilt. He had not expected Ron to be that brutal.

Not that he would admit that to Malfoy.

"Well, I don't know what you expected from me, but I'm sure I've made it clear enough times that I want nothing to do with you. And I know what my reputation is like these days. You can't have been too surprised?" Harry argues.

Draco shrugs, unwilling to say that he simply did not expect Harry to let other people use him. More importantly, Draco hadn't expected himself to let Weasley beat him bloody. He has spent the better part of the last two weeks criticizing himself for being so needy.

Yet here he was, standing in Harry Potter's house at first request. _Pathetic_. Draco yells at himself.

"Well, what did you expect from me then Malfoy?" Harry insists, pulling Draco from his once again rapidly darkening thoughts.

What Harry really wanted to ask was why Malfoy would want something like that, but that would give off a semblance of caring.

"Nothing. That's not it. It's hard to explain." Draco says.

"Try."

Draco takes a deep breath, knowing he was about to cave and bare his mind to the other man. He was putting himself on the line, again. He picks a spot on the wall to stare at as he begins to speak.

"Ok, um. Well. Let's see. When we were younger you were always so.. caring, I guess. I mean, you saved  _me_ , you know? And you hate me. And now, after... all of it.. everything that w.. you've been through, and very understandably so, you're just so angry all the time.."

Draco finally pauses, holding his breath as he glances over at the other man,

Harry keeps his expression emotionless.

"Go on."

"Er, well. I know you're obviously very angry with me. And I'm very angry with myself too. I figured you'd like the chance to fuck me up, and I was asking for it, yes. And.. more than that. I don't think you'd, um, permanently damage me. I wouldn't have been able to make it through that.. punishment.. without you. And, like, it wasn't  _your_  punishment, really."

Draco wasn't going to admit that he felt Harry's taste in punishment would likely be far more.. tolerable.

"And what would I get out of this?" Harry asks bluntly, knowing damn well he would already love to take a piece of Malfoy.

Draco's breath quickens. Was Harry really considering what he was saying? He could feel his arousal burning through him and his face flush.

That alone was all Harry needed as his answer. Draco Malfoy looked like the perfect fuck doll as he flushed with arousal.

Still Draco responds, determined to answer all of Harry's questions as best as he could,

"Um, well, me, obviously. You could put me to work. You know I'm good with potions. And, like I said, I don't expect anything from you, so you don't have to worry about anything like that. So like, whenever you want me.."

Harry interrupts him, his lust for the man in front him was completely unexpected and was now overpowering his thoughts.

Harry finally moves closer to the blonde, close enough to touch their chests together.

"Look how pretty you beg for me to use you. I accept your offer."

Harry smiles down at Draco darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry makes a point of showing Draco that he was nothing but a very hot, pliant, tight piece of ass.

One that now belonged to Harry.

Harry reaches a hand to Draco's neck, to which Draco responds by baring it further to give Harry better access. From the way the blonde was breathing, Harry was certain that Draco was already painfully hard. Harry uses his other hand to palm Draco's cock through his shorts, feeling exactly what he had expected. Hard. and  _thick._

Harry shifts the hand on Draco's neck to lightly grip his throat, feeling his labored breaths get heavier. Draco Malfoy may be exactly what Harry didn't know he needed.

Their demons played well together.

"You really need this don't you?" Harry asks, voice deepened with lust.

"I do really need this." Draco admits, feeling a rush surge through him as he wrapped his head around what was happening. He felt a needy, desperate arousal unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He had fantasies involving these sorts of things, but never thought that one could act on such things without it just ending up awkward or risky or humiliating or something else horribly tragic.

He is pulled out of his thoughts by Harry's response.

"Well at least it's not just the punishment you're after. I am definitely looking forward to fucking that lovely arse of yours."

Harry has no shame as he grabs hold of Draco's arm and bends him over slightly so that Harry could get a thorough grip on the arse in question. He digs his nails sharply into the flesh and growls beneath his breath. His fingers wander over to Draco's hole, rubbing it heavily through the fabric of his shorts. Draco gasps as Harry works pass the ring of muscle. The fabric burned, dry and hot, in a way that admittedly only made Draco that much needier.

Again, Harry pulls him from his thoughts.

"I won't go easy on you. I might not even consider your pleasure at all. Though I'm sure that's what you want anyway." Harry straightens him up, moves both hands to tightly grip Draco's arse once more, and sinks his teeth into the side of Draco's neck, sucking hard.

Draco groans needily the entire time that Harry makes a mess of his body. He was melted putty in Harry's hands. Harry bit and nipped his way down, slow and rough. He wasn't kidding, Draco had no doubt that every mark that Harry made on his skin would bruise.

Harry was marking him and it took his breath away.

Draco knew at that moment that he was already in too deep. Harry had him wrapped around his finger.

Harry continues, "If you ever try to stop me before I'm finished with you I probably won't be happy about it, or allow it. I suggest you behave like a good boy and take everything you're given." He separates Malfoy's legs with his own, pressing his body hard against the wall.

"Yes,  _please_.. please please please..H.. sir?" Draco begs low and quick, ending questioningly as he was still unsure of how to address the head auror.

Harry hums approvingly, tightening his grip on the blonde's throat.

"Sir works just fine."

Harry works his fingers up against Malfoy's lips, demanding and being given immediate entrance from Draco.  _Good_.

He moves his lips to Draco's ear. "On your knees. I want your mouth."

Draco complies instantly, dropping to his knees and working to unzip Harry's trousers. He groans audibly as Harry's erection springs free, quickly spreading his lips to take in as much of it as he could.

Harry wastes no time taking control, thrusting against the back of Draco's throat and adjusting his neck so that Harry could push deeper.

Harry grunts as he finally manages to touch his balls to a sputtering Draco's lips.

He could see a wild look to Draco's eyes as he struggled to resist the urge to fight Harry off of him. Harry thrusts shallowly for several seconds, mesmerized by the pools of tears forming in those deep grey eyes. The wild look deepens and he begins to flail, as Draco's body is deprived of oxygen.

Harry pulls out, finally, and Draco gasps for air, rubbing at his throat but remaining on his knees.

His erection had wilted slightly but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Draco knew without a doubt that Harry was going to fuck him raw with that thing. His nerve endings tingled with anticipation and fear. It had been a while since he'd done this, and had to admit he was scared. Harry did scare him. Draco could always tell when Harry was in the room because his magical presence was like no other. It was terrifying.

There are some concerned about Harry's shameless use of dark magic, concerned that he may ironically become the next dark lord.

Personally, Draco felt that those people were just intimidated by Harry's power. Harry is different from Voldemort. Draco was currently betting his life on that.

"Shall I prepare myself for you?" he asks, blushing.

Harry smirks.

"Don't trust me to prepare you myself?" he stares down pointedly at Draco.

"No, it's not that." he responds quickly, continuing,

"I wasn't sure if you would want to." ending nervously.

"Of course I do. In fact, I will be the only one to touch your hole. I decide how much I want you to hurt or resist me. Got it?"

Draco whimpers helplessly, nodding.

"Yes sir."

Harry grips Draco by the hair and tugs his head backward to kiss him roughly before shoving his face against the ground. Harry hummed with approval as Draco automatically angles his arse out for Harry, who uses his other hand to finally rip off Draco's shorts.

Wasting no time, he wandlessly lubes up two fingers and shoves them roughly into Draco.

Draco groans, attempting to reach for his cock when Harry binds his hands behind his back, leaving him helpless to whatever it was that Harry planned to do with him.

It took all his concentration to even stay in position now that his hands were bound. Harry's hand was still shoving against his head, which admittedly helped him remain in place, but didn't make the position much more comfortable.

For a second Draco tried to picture how he must look right now, completely at the mercy of the man who was going to fuck him at any moment. Draco could feel Harry's fingers become rougher, more impatient. He hears the opening of a zipper.

"You're bloody tight you know. I can tell you're trying to relax but even still you're resisting me.. I'm  _really_  looking forward to breaking you in."

As he says this Harry removes his fingers, positions himself, and slides into Draco in near one movement.

Draco's muscles tense in shock at the sudden intrusion. He tries his best to relax and adapt but Harry wasn't exactly giving him time to do so.

He tried his best to focus on his breathing and it wasn't too long before Draco began to moan in sync with Harry, painfully aware of the lack of attention to his own cock.

Also, the discomfort of his position was really beginning accumulate.

Harry did warn him that he wouldn't be concerned about Draco's comfort.

Even still, Draco cranes his neck to look up at Harry pleadingly.

Harry returns his gaze with a knowing look and a smirk.

Looks like he wasn't kidding.

Thankfully, however, he does adjust Draco onto his back after several minutes.

"Thank you sir" he says, truly relieved and grateful.

Harry does not acknowledge his thanks but instead pushes his dick up against Draco's lips.

So he wanted a physical thanks then.

Harry did Draco a favor earlier by letting him know what it would be like when Harry fucked his face. At least now Draco knew what to expect.

As it turned out, Harry didn't have to do much at all to coax his length into Draco's mouth. Draco had remembered the proper position from earlier and assumed it almost immediately.

Arousal sparks heavily through Harry as he imagined all the things he could teach Draco. Draco had such a desire to please Harry that Harry already knew that he was going to take advantage of the situation.

Wring out every ounce of pleasure he could get from the blonde before he moves on to someone who would treat him better.

Harry fucks Draco's throat more recklessly than intended, and couldn't find it in himself to feel bad when the result was a beautifully well fucked face for Harry to look at as he thrusts into Draco's arse once again.

Harry was close, he could feel it. It wasn't often that he paid attention to his own sexual needs.

The blonde would likely regret opening this door.

He glances down at Draco's swollen, bobbing, prick.

His eyes were still glistening, tortured by his need for release.

Any decent person would probably give in by now. Give the poor thing a tug or two or release his hands so he could do it himself.

But this is the part that Harry enjoyed most.

Knowing that Malfoy's pleasure was determined solely by Harry.

Harry could make it wholly unbearable. Or he could have Malfoy speechless with pleasure.

And either way Malfoy would take it because it is miraculously something that he needs.

Draco hasn't even begged for any contact. Accepted his role as a cock sleeve even as Harry neared orgasm.

He actually understood that Harry wanted to see him suffer.

And he wanted this anyhow.

Harry was sorely tempted to see how was far he could push.

To see if Draco would pull up his pants and leave with a sore arse and a raging hard on between his legs if Harry told him too.

Make him wait all night with thoughts of Harry and sex clouding his brain.

He was sorely tempted,

but when Draco suddenly clenches hard around him Harry knew he was too late.

His own orgasm was stolen from him by Draco's unbearable clenching. And the throbbing. He just kept throbbing, even after.

Probably still unsatisfied by the lack of physical stimulation.

Eventually, he pulls carefully out of Draco, cleans himself off, and rights his clothing; all the while staring darkly at the well fucked mess that was Draco Malfoy.

Who was still where Harry put him on the floor, bound hands resting atop his head.

Did he know that he fucked up by letting himself cum?

Granted, he was much more well mannered than Harry had expected him to be.

"Do you have anything to say?" Harry asks neutrally.

This brought a focused look back to Draco's eyes as he considered his words.

Harry had been relatively good with him but now there was something cold in his eyes. Was that really because Draco couldn't hold back his orgasm?

Draco supposed he did also steal Harry's as well.

Harry did say he wouldn't be happy if Draco stopped him before he was finished.

This could be seen as that. Draco swallows heavily and tries his best to remain honest.

"Erm, I'm not sure if you care about the fact that I orgasmed without your permission or perhaps that I pulled yours from you, but.. erm.. I will, of course, be available when you are ready again."

Draco squirms beneath Harry's gaze for several moments before Harry decides to say something.

"And what shall we do until then?" he asks, his voice still giving away nothing.

Draco can feel goosebumps on his skin as he imagines what Harry may plan to do with him now.

"Erm, that is up to you, sir, yes? Are you asking what I would prefer?" Draco asks hesitantly.

"No. You were right the first time. It is up to me and I'm upset for both of the reasons that you mentioned... So what do you propose I do?"

Again, Harry could see Draco's brain hard at work through his eyes when, finally, he rights himself to his knees and bows his head. He knew what Harry wanted.

"Please, punish me sir."

When Harry growls low in his throat, Draco glows with pleasure, his happiness to give a pleasing answer superseding any fear of punishment from Harry.

Harry could not help but wonder who had turned Draco into the obedient boy that he now is. Because this wasn't the Draco Malfoy he once knew. Harry would be a hypocrite to expect that Malfoy was the same person but there was something so  _good_  about him now that put a sour taste in Harry's mouth. 

Draco was too busy focusing on the ground to notice that Harry was walking up to him, gripping Draco's chin to force him to look Harry in the eye.

"Good boy... 

Don't get used to this but, I'm going to heal your skin of anything that didn't come from me. Anything deeper you will still be able to feel but right now I just want to see the marks that I am giving you. Don't thank me. This is for me. Not for you."

"Yes sir." Draco responds instantly. Again, he can't help but be pleased. He only wanted to bear Harry's marks.

Once again Draco found himself with his face against the floor, arse in the air. His bound hands were braced on the ground atop his head for leverage.

He heard the whistle of leather that was Harry's belt being pulled out of the loops of his pants.

"I really like belts you know Draco. I have so many of them. And they're just always.. there. Attached at my hip and waiting for some brat that needs his arse reddened. And then, when I'm finished, I can appreciate how much I've warmed the leather on your behind, I may have you kiss it if you're particularly resentful, and then, I put it back on. Where it waits until next time. I have it any time, any where. I fantasize about taking it to your bare arse in the middle of Diagon Alley just to watch you submit to me. Would you submit to me then, Draco?"

Thankfully for Draco, Harry does not give him pause to answer as he continues his diatribe.. 

"I get to appreciate the damage I've inflicted and rub salt into your wounds. I can watch your face as you both love and hate everything that I'm doing with you...

Arch your back and spread your legs a bit further." He ends sharply with a demand.

Draco complies, focusing on his breathing as his head fills with images of what Harry was describing. Some of them made him fearful, but he was determined to see this through for as long as he could manage.

The first smack was surprisingly light, in Draco's opinion. It was barely a tap compared to the way Harry had strapped him the first time.

Instead, the licks came quickly, making Draco feel a hot and burning sensation that was far more enjoyable.

At first he relaxed into it, enjoying the way it teased at his skin, but soon enough he begins to get twitchy.

The sting had accumulated to what Draco felt was an unbearable level and he begins to cry out without reserve.

Just when Draco was about to beg, even though he knew it would be pointless to do so, Harry halts.

The sudden silence emphasizes Draco's heavy breathing as he tries to bring himself back.

Draco startles when he feels Harry's hand on his skin but is quickly shushed and encouraged to lay prone.

The cool pressure of Harry's hand admittedly felt really good on his hot skin.

"That's another thing I like about them. There are so many ways I can use them on you."

Harry presses his newly formed erection against Malfoy's hot skin.

"I hope for your sake that you're still wet from earlier."


End file.
